


Aqua

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Dia was never one to indulge in such a hobby as collecting stuffed animals, but Penguin-san was special.





	Aqua

Dia didn’t cry. No, she was the big sister, a role model for Ruby (who, as a child, cried all day, despite Dia’s _shining_ example). Looking back, Dia couldn’t remember what had upset her that day. She had only been in kindergarten, it’d been over a decade since the aforementioned incident. But she remembered fighting back the tears, her lip quivering as she felt her grasp on her emotions weakening. Her tears flowed endlessly as she tried, in vain, to cease her unsightly blubbering. Somehow, through her constant whimpers, Dia had heard the door to her room creak open. She turned hastily to chastise the fool that dare disturb her, _unannounced_ , only to find a small stuffed penguin perched in the doorway, a rather puzzling occurrence until she recognized the small hands and brilliant aqua-green eyes that delivered it. Ruby scampered away, leaving the penguin in Dia’s care.

The younger Kurosawa sister was often possessive of her stuffed animal collection, a regrettable but endearing trait, in Dia’s eyes. But Ruby seemed intent on giving the penguin to her crying sister. Perhaps she sensed Dia’s sadness? No, Ruby was just a baby, hardly able to walk or talk let alone feel empathy for her sister. But, after all, Ruby took after her sister, she was a smart cookie; it wouldn’t be unfathomable to assume she’d be capable of such an altruistic gesture.

A smile escaped Dia’s lips as she blinked the tears away. Ruby was trying to cheer her up. In her own adorable, little way. Dia would be the first to admit that it worked.

She hopped off her bed, bending down to pat the fluffy penguin’s head. “I guess you’re stuck with me, huh, Penguin-san?”

* * *

Ruby never asked for the penguin back. In fact, she never spoke of the incident again. Dia was almost inclined to believe she’d forgotten all about it, which, after all these years, wasn’t too much of a stretch. She didn’t mind, Dia knew Ruby was the far humbler sister, and for that, she was grateful, it meant she got to spend more time with Penguin-san.

Every night, Dia slept with Penguin-san nestled in her arms. It was such a quaint thing. Dia was never one to indulge in such a hobby as collecting stuffed animals, but Penguin-san was special. He (as Dia so gendered him) listened and smiled at every word. Dia would admit her habit of talking to the penguin was teetering on embarrassing, especially with the prospect of someone walking in on them mid-conversation, but that didn’t stop her. She reveled in her aquatic friend’s company.

“Penguin-san, Kanan is coming over today, so be cool, got that, mister?” She hugged the penguin close, reclining onto her bed, telling him all about her favorite diver.

Kanan was such babe. For the longest time Dia felt her gaze attracted to her, her heart beating ever so slightly whenever she talked to her. Dia was stubborn, but eventually gave in to love, wanting nothing more than to tell the world of her infatuation, her feelings of bliss. She knew that wouldn’t happen, so she settled for Penguin-san, who watched proudly, like a father, as his fair maiden grew up before his eyes.

...

The Kurosawa residence didn’t often have visitors. Why, Dia could not discern, but she _was_ raised in a rather proper, intimidating environment. Her parents did come off as a bit stiff, hell, Dia knew she herself showed the same sort of standoffishness. So it came as a surprise when Kanan had asked if she could come over.

Luckily, Dia was the only one home that day. She’d rather not subject Kanan to the inevitable parental gauntlet that lay in wait any other day. And perhaps, with the two alone, things could progress to…oh who was she kidding? Dia knew full well that Kanan held only platonic feelings for her. That’s just how it was, not that she’d straight up asked her or anything, she just knew.

...

“Ah, Kanan! Come in!” Dia beckoned to the blue-haired girl.

“Thanks! Pardon the intrusion.” Kanan examined the inside of the Kurosawa home, while Dia couldn’t help but examine her. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, such effortless sexiness, and Dia lamented the fact that she had to actually put thought into her outfit.

As Dia gave Kanan the grand tour, they finally reached her bedroom. “Kanan, this is Penguin-san---” Dia clapped her hands over her mouth, unable to retract the words she _obviously_ had not meant to speak.

Well shit. Would Kanan think she was weird? That she had no friends other than this stuffed animal? Well that was mostly true, Dia had very few friends. But Kanan was her friend. Would she still be though after this embarrassing incident??

The blue-haired girl bent down, a gentle smile to her face as she stuck her out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Penguin-san! I hope we can be good friends too!”

Dia felt her heart beating fast. Kanan hadn’t laughed or made fun of her. She was actually talking to Penguin-san, no hint of malice or ridicule in her soft, sweet voice. If Dia hadn’t been in love before, that certainly would’ve done it.

Kanan sat on the edge of Dia’s bed, scooping up Penguin-san in her arms. “So, Dia, what should we do today?”

Dia, still reeling from the last minute and a half, all but spluttered in response, “U-Um…whatever you’d like to do i-is fine...”

“Hmm…” Kanan tilted her head inquisitively, her juicy pink lips curving into the sassiest, cutest pout. “OK then!” She set the penguin off to the side, making sure he was facing the wall. She turned to face Dia, a mischievous smile plastered across her face.

“K-Kanan-san…what’re you doing…?”

The blue-haired girl giggled. “Can’t let Penguin-san see what we’re about to do, can we?”

“E-Eh? W-What are we about to---”

Kanan leaned in, cutting Dia off midsentence as she pressed her lips against the other girl’s, waiting, waiting until finally, Dia kissed her back.

All Dia could do in that moment, was thank her wingman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol at first it was same concept but Riko talking to her pet cactus, it was BAD


End file.
